Supernatural Season twelve Reunited
by SupernaturalFanfic12
Summary: Story about the start of season 12, about Sam Winchester being kidnapped and Dean Winchester being reunited with his mom. It's a journey with dean and his mom and the angel Castiel, to get Sam back once and for all. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Supernatural, all the credit goes to the CW 3


**Please read!**

 **Hi everyone! I just wanted to say this is my first ever fan fiction. I based it on supernatural because it is my favourite to show ever! This literally took me two days to write...is that bad? I'm not sure! But I really hope you like it, Andy I haven't Done it like other authors do it because I haven't separated the chapters into pages. It's just one long story and at just how I like it. Oh and a side note, is anyone soooooo excited for Season 12? I know I am, that's why I based this on the first episode, and how I think it may go. I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - an unexpected visit:**

She pointed the gun at him.

"Go on. Shoot me. I bet you don't have the courage."

"Oh Sam," she said.

"How do you know my name?" He said.

"Because your Sam Winchester. And you have no one left. And I'm going to torture you." She said. And then...

BANG.

dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hold on...this isn't real. It can't be real.

"Hello dean," as she took a step closer.

"Don't come Any closer." He said.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your mothe-"

Dean splashed holy water on her. She didn't burn. She wasn't a demon.

"I'm not a demon dean." She said.

"Then what the hell are you? Because your definitely NOT my mother because my mother died years ago. So why don't you stay the hell away because I don't know what the hell you are," dean demanded.

Mary looked offended. She took several steps closer to dean. Dean started to pull his gun out.

"Don't." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Dean looked surprised. Very surprised actually.

"Well...so what? Your not a ghost. That doesn't prove your my mother," said dean although he was starting to get quite suspicious.

"Ploughkeepsie." She said.

Dean stared at her in awe. That was the family safe word. And surely only the real Mary Winchester would know that.

"Mom?"

"Yes dean. It's me. I know it's a shock. But amara raised me from heaven as a gift for what you did for her."

"Oh...MOM!" Said dean as he hugged her hard.

"Now dean, where is my Sammy?"

Sam woke up. He was in some sort of big truck or van. He leg throbbed and ached and so did his head. Then he remembered. That crazy British women of letters kidnapped him. He tried to move, but was interrupted.

"Don't move Sam. It will probably make your leg worse."

"Let me go you bitch!"

"Now why would I do that?" She said. "It's not like dean can save you now sammy!"

She said as she hit Sam over the head once more.

Dean lead Mary to the car.

"Oh my god! You still have this thing? I hated it!"

"First of all, yes and second of all, she's called 'baby' and third of all, baby does not like being offended!" Said dean as he chuckled.

Dean and Mary got into the car. Dean could not stop staring at his beautiful mother. He couldn't not believe that she is alive when she hasn't been alive since he was four. I mean he had obviously seen her in dreams and she has given Sam and dean some help along the way, but she wasn't alive then.

It was a pretty long drive back to the bunker. And surprisingly most of it was in silence.

"The one time your mother comes back you can't even think of anything to say to her?" He thought. He wasn't going to talk about all the times him and dean have died, or the apocalypse, or abbadon, or sams demon blood addiction, a dean becoming a demon, or dean going to purgatory, or Sam undergoing the trials. There was so much he could talk about but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Dean finally got to the bunker.

"How did you get this? Surely you didn't buy it?" Said Mary.

"No, one day on a hunt we found this old nazi bunker. The reason why we are still here is because it's guarded top to bottom with sigils. Very useful." Said dean.

"And fancy!" As Mary opened the door.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

Suddenly Mary shot around and pulled out her gun on...Castiel.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"Whoa! Calm it..." said dean as he lowered Mary's gun. "This is... cass. My friend...angel friend actually." Said dean.

Mary raised her eyebrows.

"And cass, this is Mary."

"Mary?"

"Yeah, Mary Winchester."

Castiel looked baffled.

"You mean like..."

"My mom?" Said dean proudly, "yes. Amara raised her from heaven as a reward for what I did for her." Said dean.

Cass was very confused. But also very happy for dean. But there was something cass needed to tell him.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded.

"Well...that's the thing...I got here a couple of hours ago and the vases and statues were broken. I also saw a pool of blood. Dean...I think Sam might have been taken.."

chapter two- no ordinary hunt:

Sam groaned. He regained consciousness. His sight was still blurry and he could feel blood trickling down his head. And he couldn't even move his leg after that bitch shot it. His eyesight was good enough to see the British women of letters standing over him though.

"Hello Sam. I'm glad your awake." She said as she punched him.

Sam groaned again. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"That's the point." She said. "I don't want anything from you dear Samuel. Although it would be better if your family were here, but of course you are the only one left, but now that I think about it, why isnt your stupid men of letters run like ours? And why are you a careless, douche who thinks he's a legacy?"

"Oh trust me, I will not tell you anything, especially as I AM a legacy. And I might be the only one left, but I have friends. And they will be looking for me."

She sighed. "That's only if they are doing stupid hunting. You are as bad as the things you hunt. Which makes you a monster." She said, punching him and kicking him several times until he passed out.

"What do you mean? Somebody took him? Who? And cass, I didn't even though you were still breathing air as well as you walking around my house!" Said dean, seriously annoyed.

"I know. I got out. Somehow. The first thing I did was come here. I looked around for Sam but I didn't see him. I managed to check your security cameras though, and I don't think your gonna like what you see..."

"What do you mean?" Mary snapped. "Where's sammy?"

Cass showed Mary and dean the footage on the camera. It showed the women pointing her gun at Sam, and then shooting him in the leg and taking him away.

Dean sighed. "Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong dean?" Mary said, worried. "Who is she?"

Dean was positive that cass knew who it was. He looked up at him, and cass nodded.

"Mom...it's...the British women of letters." Dean said hands in his face.

"What? Like, the men of letters but female and British?"

Dean nodded. And Mary and cass sighed.

"Have we not got any idea where they went?" Asked dean.

"Well your cameras outside show her going left onto the highway, but that's it." Said cass.

"Well the let's get into the car. And we will drive until we find something. Because he's my brother. And we WILL find him."

When Sam woke up, no one was in the room. He was no longer tied to the chair but he was locked up in a cold, dark room and was bleeding out everywhere and he knew he had lost a lot of blood. He hadn't eaten and drank for ages. All he wanted was dean, he kept thinking.

"Get over it. Dean is gone. Cass is gone. And Mary and john have been gone for quite awhile. Bobby is gone too. So face it. Everyone is gone. You are all alone. And you are not getting out." He thought to himself. But he had to have some hope. He couldn't stay here forever. But if he had even the littlest hope of getting out, he would have to walk first. And that was a struggle right now.

"That bitch." He kept thinking. "Maybe she knew Henry...?"

Sam was brought back to reality when he realised he was about to pass out. Sam ripped of the sleeves of his t-shirt and wrapped them around his swollen, shot leg. At that moment in time, she came in.

"Oh sammy! I thought you might sleep the whole day! Oh, and I forget to tell you. My name is lady Toni bevell, but you can call me your queen practically. Anyway, you want to give me the answer to that question I gave you earlier?"

"No. I haven't even thought about it," said Sam as the light blinded his face.

"Well then..." she said as she whipped out her knife.

"I don't care. You can kill me. You said it yourself. I have NO ONE left."

"Yes I know, and I am going to kill you. But. Before that, I will make you suffer imaginably..." she said as she cut deep into Sams cheek as he screamed.

Dean didn't say anything as he rode in the car with Mary and cass.

"Dean we will find Sam-"

"Shut up," said dean.

Dean had always been overprotective over Sam. Even when Sam wasn't particularly the same way back. But dean knew that they always had each other backs. And the person dean cared about the most in the world (even more then his mother now) will always be Sam. He couldn't bare the thought of that bitch doing anything to sammy.

"Of course the minute I come back all hell breaks loose," said Mary.

"I'm sorry mom." Said dean. "Do you want to tell me...about it?" By this, dean meant heaven, and dying and everything else that has gone wrong to his mother ever.

"Dean...why would I ever let you hear that? I'm not telling you about me dying and how it felt. But I figure you know perfectly how it felt according to the amount if times you and Sam die."

"How do you...?"

"I know people," she said.

"And believe me, I never, ever wanted you to be hunters. Especially with all the crap you have been through over the years. I don't know how you haven't given up. But I know my boys. I know you would pull through anything. But hear me when I say this dean: there had been a lot a crap in the past, and you will probably deal with a lot of crap in the future too, but all that matters right now is saving Sam."

When dean had driven down the road at least a hundred miles or so, it came to him that he was totally lost on finding Sam. He returned to the bunker with Mary and cass. Mary and cass seemed to be getting along very well actually, who knew. After a couple of hours looking over computers and making notes, Mary finally came to something.

"Hey dean?" She said as she spun around her laptop. "Look, I found a case that might be linked to the whole British men of letters stuff. It turns out that the only British men of letters left is the person who kidnapped Sam. I assume she's probably asking him about how many of the American men of letters is left, and, do you recognise the name Toni bevell?"

"Um, no I don't think so. Is that the person who kidnapped sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna warn you. The case is down in Illinois. And...what she did to the people is...pretty disgusting..."

Dean looked at the laptop. He felt sick with fear.

"Did she kill them because they were legacys?"

"Yes. But the only reason why we should go to Illinois is because she did this who,e Sam was in the car."

"What?" Said dean, "cass, about what time do you think Sam got kidnapped?"

"About yesterday morning I think," said cass.

"Yeah well, this happened yesterday afternoon." Said Mary.

The same routine for at least a day now. That bitch would beat Sam up until he passed out, she would time him to the chair, and when he would up she would start cutting and electrocuting him.

"What do you know about the legacys?" She would ask.

"I know nothing about legacys." He would say.

"What do you know about the mean of letters?"

"Why would I tell YOU anything?"

And then she would probably slap or kick him, then walk out. A couple days had passed and she hadn't came in at all.

This time, it was different.

She walked in. But with two people by her side.

"Who are they?" He asked wearily.

"Oh they are just people who are going to make you talk.." she said.

Sam wasn't scared of her, but he was getting slightly worried.

"Leave me Alone...YOU DONT WANT TO DO THIS!"

"Oh trust me, I do." She said and in that moment of time she cut down sams stomach making him shout with pain.

"Stop you bitch!" He said, "I swear I will kill you-"

And then she got lots of buckets of water, and poured then over his head, waking him up and making him drown for a couple minutes.

Sam gasped and coughed and spluttered.

She punched him again, and again, and again. Until, sams face was dripping with blood from the cuts she gave him. Plus he had a bust nose, a bust lip, a broken leg and a concussion.

He wanted dean.

He wanted dean.

He wanted dean.

Chapter 3- getting closer:

Dean was driving to Illinois with Mary and cass. They were all wearing professional, cheap suits and had their FBI badges.

"Do you honestly still do this?" Mary laughed.

"Of course! How else would we see the bodies?" He replied.

Dean got distracted by cass fidgeting in the back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it's just these FBI badges. Are you sure your meant to do This?"

Dean laughed. That's what humans do when they want something cass, especially their brother.

"And also these suits...very uncomfortable." He said. "Could I really not even put my trench coat on top?" He asked.

Mary burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Said cass.

"Just...angels...in general. There so innocent!"

By the time dean got there cass had stopped complaining thank god. Dean showed the Illinois PD their FBI badges.

"Why exactly is FBI investigating this?" Said one police officer. Cass interrupted.

"Because we want to-"

"BECAUSE..." he said glaring at cass, "because we have had a few...similar cases and we wanted to see if we could spot any strange activity relating to our case, is what he is trying to say." Said dean uncomfortably.

"Ok...but why is he showing me his badge upside down?"

Mary tried hard not to laugh.

"Sh!" Dean whispered to Mary which made her laugh even more.

Dean took Castiels badge and turned it around, and made his way through the crime scene.

"Seriously cass? Your like a child!"

" I am new to the whole concept dean," he answered back truthfully.

"Yeah, I agree." Said Mary to cass.

"Serious- seriously? Why do I- you know what? Just forget it ok?"

Dean bent over and looked at the body's.

"Does this look like something she would do cass?"

"Probably. I'm not quite sure though. I have never seen the work of the British men of letters before."

Dean went over to the witnesses.

"Hi ma'am. My name is agent smith and these are my partners...also both agent smith but no relation..." dean hesitated. "Can you tell me what you saw ma'am?"

"Um..well I didn't actually see it happen but the women had a massive machete...and before she killed the people it already had blood on," she said.

Dean knew that was sams blood.

"And also the women went away in a white Mercedes and she drove along the motorway for a couple of miles before she turned in some street,"

"Thankyou for your time ma'am." Said Mary.

"Do you think that's where she took Sam?" Said Castiel.

"It might be," said dean.

"Ahh!" Screamed Sam as she electrocuted him again and again.

"Oh, you want me to stop? Your finally giving in?" She shouted.

"No! Do you think I will ever give in to a bitch?"

"Oh! So your calling me a bitch!" She said as she electrocuted him.

Sam grunted loudly.

"I can see your in pain Sam. You might as well just be asked to be killed. I mean why wouldn't you want to die? If I was you I would commit suicide. Because. You. Have. No. one. LEFT!" She laughed as she punched him.

"I might have no one left. But I still have me. And I intend to get out of here. In fact I will get out. You wait and see. Because all you are is a lifeless bitch with no friends and no life because all you do is torture people!

She looked around at her helpers. They were trying to not to look at her. She paused. She stared into sams eyes.

"Um...miss bevell...we do not think that..." said one of the helpers. It was clear to see they did think that. And they were scared.

"Oh! You think there your friends! Why would they want to be friends with you?" Said Sam, trying to weaken her. If he was honest he couldn't really put up with the torture any more.

"I don't really know what to think." She said. And just then. She spun around. And stabbed them both in the hearts aggressively. Sam winced.

"I know what your playing at Sam. And I knew that they were lying too." She said. "I shall do this on my own."

That thought made sams whole stomach turn over. He didn't mean for her to kill them. And who knew that it would lead to this.

Chapter 4- a fight to remember:

Dean drove down the motorway.

"Did she say she pulled in here?"

"I think so," said Mary.

Dean pulled in to the entrance of a factory.

"What the..."

"Why the hell would she be here? It's a working factory," said Mary.

"It might all be her people trying to disguise what she has in there," said Castiel.

Dean got out of the car.

"Stay here!" He said to Mary and cass in the back of the car.

"What? Dean why-"

"Just let me handle this." He said to Castiel.

Dean walked up to the ticket office.

"Hi there sir, if you would like a tour around the factory to see how machetes are made then-"

Dean splashed the ticket master with holy water. And he burned.

Mary and cass suddenly jumped out of the car.

"He's a demon!" Shouted dean as he pushed through the doors.

As soon as dean said that the demon looked up...and jumped.

All the demons came running out of the factory at once. Dean, Mary and cass all took a step back.

"Oooohhh! Look! We have some clever ones!" Said one demon.

"Yes. We will take out their souls! Do you know how much miss bevell would give us?" Said another.

"Yes, lets kill them!" Said another one.

Dean paused. Miss bevell? He recognised that name a lot-

"No..." said dean.

"What is it?" Said cass.

"They just said they worked for the British men of letters!" Said dean.

"You go inside and try and find sammy, and me and cass will handle this," said Mary.

"Are you sure-"

"Absolutely," said Mary.

Dean stride through the double doors. There were so many rooms. Sam could be in any of them.

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean shouted. He still couldn't see his brother anywhere.

Cass placed his hands on each of their head and burned their eyes out while Mary splashed them with holy water and began exorcising.

"Take that you bitch!" She shouted.

The demon kicked her in the face and Mary fell to the ground. She got up and punched the demon and jumped on top of her. She pinned her to he ground and threw some punches and began the exorcism again. The demon flung back hitting her of deans car. The demon lunged forward, looking triumphant.

"Why should you get raised and I don't?" She whispered and punched Mary in the face hard.

Mary grabbed her t shirt and head butted her and threw her to the ground.

"You clearly don't know who I am if you think you can speak to me like that you little bitch." She said kicking the demon making her nose bleed. "I'm fricking Mary Winchester. And you will be sorry for what you have done."

Sam sat and leaned against the wall. He wanted to go to sleep so bad after what that British bitch had just done to him, but he knew he couldn't go to sleep with a concussion. He still couldn't move his leg, but he managed to stop the bleeding. She had went out the room now, and untied him off the chair for the night thankgod. He waited for hours but for some reason she hadn't come back at all.

Dean strode through the hallways, searching and searching. He looked through all the rooms on the first floor and all the rooms on the second floor. He didn't find Sam anywhere. He had checked every cupboard, every toilet, every room, every kitchen and nothing. He went back outside and saw Mary and cass had killed all of them. He was seriously impressed. There must have been over twenty. Then he saw Mary just about to kill the last on when-

"Mom don't. We could use that one for questioning," he said as he pulled the demon into one of the rooms in the worn down factory.

Sam had heard a few gunshots upstairs, and a lot of shouting. He could just be imagining it because he didn't really know what was going on. He looked around. He noticed that the windows were now cracked. Nearly all of them. But they were very small, high up windows. He couldn't see out of them anyway. Apart from that it was ,mostly dark. But Sam did see that the windows definitely weren't cracked before. All most like something had been happening while he was sleeping, like someone had been thrown against it. And he did wait a few hours before he went to sleep, just to make sure.

Chapter 5- a little help from hell:

"WHERE IS TONI BEVELL?" Dean shouted.

"Like I would ever tell you hot lips..."

Mary swung a punch.

"Where's my little boy?" She said.

"Oh him? He's not that small darling."

Then Castiel through a punch.

"Where is Sam Winchester?" He said. "Because you know i could send you back to hell in an instant. Or lucifers cage. What ever you prefer. Because I'm an angel. And I could burn your eyes out in and instant too, so you may want to rethink your answer," said cass, pointing the knife to her eye.

She looked worried. Actually worried.

"Ok. Fine. I can't actually tell you where Sam Winchester is because we work for Toni, and she doesn't tell us these things. But I have an idea where she might be." Said the demon, scoffing.

"Ok. Where?"

Dean thought about it. It sounds someplace Crowley might know.

"You know the king of hell?" Said mary.

"Yeah. Quite well actually. Although I never know if I can trust him." Said dean.

"Why would you ever trust the king of hell?" Said Mary.

"Exactly. I hate Crowley." Said Castiel.

Dean phoned him.

"Hi Crowley." Said dean.

"...dean?" Said Crowley.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"How?"

"Turns out amara and chuck made friends after all, and sent me back to earth. And gave me a little...present." He said staring at Mary.

"What do you mean?"

"They...gave me my mother back."

"What?"

"Yes. I know."

"Your mother? Why is everyone's mothers keep coming back? Well squirrel I hope she better then mine."

"Crowley I need your help."

"Of course, why else would you have called?" Said Crowley, sighing.

"Sams...sams been taken."

"You mean moose has been kidnapped?"

"No-no...well yes actually. I need your help finding a place,"

"And?"

"It's where the British men of letters stay."

"What? Why would I know anything about the British men of letters?"

"No, you could help us track it." Said dean, getting impatient.

"And why would I do that? Do you know how peaceful it's been? I was trying to rebuild my hell and become a better king, because everything is better when your away!"

"Please Crowley."

Dean drove down the road. Seriously? 300 miles away? This should be fun.

"Dean. You know I don't like traveling in these...mobiles!" Said cass.

"Just put up with it!" Said dean.

Mary stared at her beautiful son. She could see that the hunting life made him so much stronger, and closer to his brother, but she still never wanted it to be like this.

"Mom. Are you okay?" Said dean.

"Yes I'm fine it's just-"

"We will find Sam mom. He has been through this god knows how many times."

"But that's what I mean. All them times you have died, been shot, tortured. You think I wanted that for you?" She said.

"Of course not mom. But if anything, it only made us stronger."

Stronger.

Stronger.

Stronger.

"Stronger. Be stronger. Don't give in to that bitch," Sam said to himself.

Dean got to the place. It looked like the hideout of them British men of letters actually, but he still couldn't be sure. He drove up as close as he could and got out.

"This place looks abandoned." Said dean.

There were basically just several camps. So the British men of letters didn't have any money?

"Seriously, have they got any money?" Said Mary.

"That's what I was thinkin,"

Quite literally. Dean stepped into one of the camps. There was notes and pictures on the wall. 'Sam Winchester, lives in nazi bunker with with Dean Winchester,' and 'torturing methods,' and a couple pics of Sam.

"Sick. SICK!" Shouted dean as he swiped everything of the desk.

Mary looked at him worriedly.

Dean dug into some of the boxes. Just basic men of letters and legacy stuff. But then he found an address. He recognised it actually.

"Why do I recognise this?" He said handing it to cass and Mary.

"Because I'm pretty sure..." said Mary, "that's the factory."

"What?" Said dean, as he looked at the writing underneath the address. 'This is where he must be kept.'

"No! How-" said dean as he was interrupted.

"How do we not realise?" Said Mary.

"You never could have known." Said cass.

"We better get going," said dean as his phone started ringing.

'666.' Crowley. Wonderful.

"Crowley what do you want?"

"I meant to tell you dean, I might have given you the wrong destination-"

"Yes, we have established that," said dean as he put the phone down, "now lets go find Sam,"

Chapter 6- SAMMY:

Sam groaned as Toni opened the door, blinding him with light.

"Well Sam. Looks like your not as alone as you think." She said.

"What do you mean?" He said, in pain.

"I've been paid a visit by some people. I didn't really see there faces. But they killed all my demons out on the top. So now they are coming In. And I'm gonna lock myself in here and torture you as much as I want before they come."

"They are here for me?"

"I don't know."

Sam stared at her. He thinks she's actually telling the truth this time because she looked genuinely worried.

Dean bust through the doors. He still couldn't believe when he was here that he missed something. He needed to find Sam before it was to late.

"Sammy?" Dean shouted.

"Sammy!" Mary shouted.

Cass paused. "Maybe we didn't miss something. Maybe there's another floor,"

"Like a basement?" Said Mary.

"Yeah," said cass.

Dean tried looking for stairs.

"There might be a staircase behind this door," he said.

On three cass and dean shoulder barged the door while Mary kept lookout.

Toni heard banging. "Oh no you don't!" She said opening the door and walking up the staircase. The wooden door was being forced open and was nearly open. She had no time. She took out her knife. A took several steps closer to Sam.

"I waited so long. And people always ruin in it. Now that I have my chance..."

"Wha- what are you doing?" Sam said, fighting for his life.

"Killing you." She said, and that moment in time, the door fell down...

Dean and cass and...Mary stood in the hallway.

Sam looked up. This wasn't real. He was hallucinating. He was definitely hallucinating. But the weird thing was, he hadn't had a hallucination about his mother in...years. Sam knew it wasn't a hallucination though because Toni had just punched him one last time. Hard.

Toni stood up. She brought out her fists. And straightened her back.

"Bring it on."

Mary and cass jumped on Toni and started fighting her.

"SAMMY? SAMMY!" Shouted dean.

"Sam!" Shouted cass.

The whole world was spinning...

Sam couldn't see clearly anymore.

Was dean and cass really there?

And...MOM?

Oh my god. That's all dean was thinking. Oh my god.

He stood there. Staring at his baby brother. He had electrocution marks all over his chest and deep cuts all the way down it. He had cuts on his face too, blood dripping off him. He had a gunshot wound in his leg that looked in infected. He was soaking wet with freezing cold water and he was sitting in the chair half unconscious.

Dean ran over to him.

"Sam? Sammy! Talk to me man!"

Sam didn't move.

"SAMMY! You can't do this to me man! Look who I've brought!" Said dean, begging for Sam to wake up.

Sam groaned. He opened his eyes slightly and dean lifted his head up for him.

"Dean...?"

"Hey buddy, come on...let's get you outta here..."

"Wait...how are you...?" Said Sam, still in unbearable pain.

"I'll tell you in a minute buddy," said dean helping him up.

Mary kicked her in the face. And then Toni turned around to face Castiel. He punched her hard making her fall to the ground. Toni got up and did a backflip in mid air hitting Castiel in the face. She got her knife out.

"No you don't..." said Mary, as she jumped on her back.

Toni threw Mary against the wall and punched her several times. Cass came up behind her and attempted to knife her but Toni was too quick, swivelling around and grabbing hold of the knife and throwing it on the floor.

"Let's fight this like real people!" She screamed.

Mary then somersaulted in mid-air and landed on top of Toni making her scream in pain as castiel then punched her several times. She then, (with cass holding Toni down) kneeled beside her.

"No one. I mean no one. Every lays a finger on my boy."

Dean kneeled beside Sam holding him up. He watched Mary fight. She was probably better at this whole thing than he was. He saw Mary kneeling beside her about to put a gun to her head.

"Mom don't, we could use her." Said dean, suspiciously.

Sam looked up at his mom.

Mary looked up at her son.

"Mom..."

"Sammy..."

Sam had enough strength to get out of the chair. Dean steadied him. He stood up, on one leg. He took a step closer to his mother. His mother took a step closer to him.

"My sammy..." she said.

She suddenly ran towards him, nearly knocking him over. She hugged him. Sam was startled...but soon after he wrapped his arms...

Around his mother.

THE END.

Hi guys! Did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm sure I will be writing more of these in the near future! - Anna 3


End file.
